


Tu cariño se me va

by Klaushunlove



Series: Songfics de Klaus. Versión en español. [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, Español | Spanish, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Personajes adultos, Songfic, Tu cariño se me va songfic, divorcio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: A pesar de su amor, no pudo evitar ahogar su cariño, su felicidad, su amor... No pudo evitar lastimar a su amado.¡Craig pov!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Tweek Tweak/¿?
Series: Songfics de Klaus. Versión en español. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133168





	Tu cariño se me va

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :)
> 
> Soy Klaus y no escribo hace mucho (pero de verdad. Como del 2015 que no escribo nada. Jslsjsksksk) y bueno, ahora quise retomar esto. 😅 Así que cualquier crítica constructiva es muy apreciada por mi, o tu sola lectura ya me es suficiente.
> 
> Bueno, porque #FaltaDeCreatividad, este fic está inspirado en la canción de "Tu cariño se me va" de Buddy Richard (un cantante chileno).
> 
> Canción: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wD2P1StHBMg#dialog
> 
> Si entraste, solo me queda decir ¡disfruta! 😉

Craig era un hombre muy sencillo y con gustos sencillos, pero profundamente enamorado de Tweek, su novio desde siempre. Para Craig, Tweek era quien le daba color y luz a su vida, era el claro de luz en la oscuridad.

  
Pero todo su amor, su devoción no impidió que lastimara a Tweek. Quería darle lo mejor a su marido, pero no vio que su cariño se le iba, como agua entre los dedos. No vio que era dueño de su amor, pero que lo abandonó. Y no lo pudo evitar.

  
-Tweek ... Oh, Tweek. Es mi culpa este dolor. Se me parte el corazón. Tu sonrisa se me va, reconozco mi error.-

Pero Craig sabía que no podría hacer nada. Y, a pesar de que muera por la pena, la tristeza y sienta que no podrá vivir sin su amor, no sería justo para el rubio tratar de robarle su futura felicidad. 

  
Era dueño de tu amor  
Es mi culpa este dolor  
No me quites este amor  
Reconozco mi error  
Se me parte el corazón

Por eso Craig mira en lo que fue la habitación de ambos. No quiere renunciar a Tweek, a pesar de que sienta que por siempre llorará y, a pesar de que las pastillas en su baño tienen cda vez una voz más tentadora, no lo hará, no quiere hacer sufrir más aún al hombre que sigue amando.

  
Siempre recordará su amor, el amor de su rubio amado y, aunque desee que Tweek retroceda y no se vaya, junto a su amor, sabe que ya es mi tarde para él.

  
Sin tu amor no viviré  
Y por siempre lloraré  
Recordando tu querer

-Tu sonrisa se me va, ya no está. Era dueño de tu amor, es mi culpa este dolor, reconozco mi error. Se me parte el corazón.-

  
-Tweek, por eso te dijo ir. Porque mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Y, a pesar de que siempre lloraré, te dejo ir. Adiós mi amor ...


End file.
